A merc's adventures
by azure flame knight12
Summary: Sora Neverwinter wanted to become a hunter but never could so he did the next best thing. He became a Mercenary where he saw and done lots of things besides fighting Grimm. These are his adventures. The summary may suck but the story is a lot better I promise. Besides first chapter it will be all OC's. Don't like OC's don't read. Also no flames please. This is my first RWBY story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I'm back with a new story. I'm writing this story along with Dayton McCloud. This is my first RWBY so comments are welcome but please no flames as i said this is my first RWBY so please keep that in mind. Thank you all for taking the time and reading this story a big thanks to Dayton McCloud for helping and reading over. I hope you all enjoy the story.

I don't own RWBY or Lance.

Normal speech.

Now sit back and enjoy the story.

* * *

In Vale, grey clouds covered the sky as the sunset in the east. In a cemetery two men stood looking at a freshly covered grave. Both of them wore black suits one of them had his hands in his pocket his hair was black his dark brown eyes shone as he tried to fight back the tears. On his tie he was a spear with a flag attacked in the flag was three slash marks that looked like claws made them with the middle slash being the longest. The man next to him had dark brown almost black hair his green eyes filled with tears.

"Things will be different since the old man is gone." The black hair man said.

"Yea I agree with that Sora. What was he like in the group? I know he was the leader."

"He was like a parent Lance. He was always there if you needed someone to talk to you and he always had your back. But at the same time he could be scary if you made him angry." Sora said as he smiled a little.

"Yea I remember seeing him like that. The way he wielded that battle axe; It was amazing but also terrifying to watch." Lance said as he remembered the first time he saw it.

"Yea old man Rhino was a great man. I'm proud to have known and fought beside him."

They both looked at the head stone in the middle of it was a spear with a flag in the flag was a rhino's head with a battle axe behind it. Above and under it were words."

"Here lies Darrick "Rhino" Carter." Lance read the first sentence aloud.

"One hell of a man, father and husband." Sora said as he read the last sentence.

Snowflakes started to fall from the sky as Sora notice it and he pulled a hand out of his pocket as he held it open letting snowflakes fall into it before he looked up. He started to laugh a little as Lance looked at him strange.

"What's going through that mind of yours Sora?" Lance asked as he looked at his friend confused.

"I'm just remembering that's all. It was a day like today the first snow of winter when you and I first met."

* * *

*Flash Back*

It was a snowy day as a nine year old Sora stood with his back to a young boy about six year old facing 2 older boys a light snow fall gave his blue jeans and red jacket a light dust of snow as he looked at them. Both had an athletic built and hair cut short. Sora knew they were stronger then he was but he had speed.

"Guys like you make me sick. Always picking on the weak just to make you feel better about yourself." Sora said gritting his teeth glaring at them.

"I'll show you what happens when you make me angry!" Sora yelled before he charged at them. They smirked as they watched him run towards them.

One of them swung and he slid under it before he ran up the second one's arm before throwing a kick at his face. The boy's head turned before he punched Sora in the face sending him falling into the snow. Sora stood up and wiping some blood from his mouth. He picked up a rock and held it in his fist as he threw a punch at the second attacker breaking his nose. He fell and hit his head laying on the ground out cold while Sora shook his hand with small drops of blood on it.

"That felt good." Sora said grinning and looking at his hand.

"You'll pay for that." The first one said as he glared at Sora before pulling out a knife.

"Hey that's cheating." Sora said as he dodged the stab at him by side stepping.

The attacker kept trying to stab Sora who kept dodging.

"I don't want to play stabby stabby." Sora said dodging another one before he fell into the snow. The attacker grinned before someone kicked him in the back of the head and landing beside Sora. The newcomer had dark brown almost black hair wearing a black long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. He looked at Sora with his green eyes before looking at the attacker.

"Stay out of this." The attacker said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Can you still run?" The newcomer asked Sora ignoring the attacker.

"Yea but if you think I'm running away then you're dead wrong." Sora said as he stood up.

"I was thinking we could double team him."

"Sounds good." Sora said as he ran towards the attacker with the newcomer by his side.

Both of them dodged the attackers' wild swings while keeping their speed up. Soon both of their fists connected with the guys' face breaking his nose and blacking his eye. He fell to the ground with a thud. The newcomer kicked the knife away from his hand before walking over to Sora.

"I could have taken care of them myself." Sora said.

"Really? From the looks of it you were about to be full of holes." The stranger said.

"Why did you help me anyway?"

"I always help out people if I can."

"Even against people like that? And they call me crazy."

Sora turned to look at the stranger before holding his hand out.

"Name's Sora Neverwinter. Nice to meet you."

The stranger grinned and shook his hand.

"Lance Azure. Same to you Sora." Lance said before they both grinned knowing they just met a great ally and an even greater friend.

*Flash back end*

* * *

"Yea I remember that pretty well." Lance said nodding.

"Come let's go back to the house. Sonia and the others should be waiting." Sora said as he turned his back and Lance walked towards the gates while Sora looked back and smiled a little.

"Rest in peace gramps. You earned and deserve it." Sora said as a couple of tears fell before he wiped them away and followed Lance out the gates and down the street.

* * *

As they walked down the street people passed them some in a hurry others just looking at the different shop windows.

"Hey Sora." Lance said as he walked beside Sora.

"What is it?" Sora asked looking over at him.

"What was it like to be a merc?"

"It's hard to explain. It was fun and exciting, got to see different places and meet new people. But at the same time it had its dark side."

"What do you mean?"

"I won't lie Lance, I saw and did things I didn't like. At times I down right hated myself afterwards. That stuff still haunts me and sometimes at night I wake up with tears on my pillow because of all that."

Lance was speechless as he looked at his childhood friend.

"But…" Sora said getting Lance's attention.

Sora looked at him and grinned.

"It's because of all that I'm who I am today."

"With the help of Sonia."

"Yea she may have whipped me into shape a little."

Sora laughed a little and Lance chuckled.

* * *

After a little more walking they stopped at a small two story house.

"Home sweet home." Sora said.

He started to walk in but stopped letting Lance walk in first. When Lance walked in he was met with a fist to his face making Sora flinch.

"Ow…." Lance moaned as he laid on the ground.

"About time you got back. Why did you leave me in bed while you went to his grave?" a female voice said before he felt himself being pulled up.

The female had long brown hair with the tips dyed blue and tied in a ponytail. She had a purple shirt and black pants with green eyes. She took a closer look at Lance.

"Sorry about that Lance. Thought you were Sora." She said.

"It's fine Sonia I'm getting use to this greeting." Lance said in a bit of a daze.

Sonia put him on the floor before glaring at Sora who was still outside. He gave a uneasy wave before he tried to run away.

"Like hell you are." Sonia growled before grabbing him by the collar and pulling him into the house slamming the door shut.

* * *

A few minutes later Lance sat at the kitchen table with a bag of ice over where Sonia hit him and Sora laid on the couch in the living room.

"Did you have to beat me?" Sora asked from the living room.

"That's what you get for sneaking out early this morning." Sonia said glaring at Sora.

"You really care about Sora don't you Sonia?" Lance asked her.

"Why would you think that?" Sonia asked.

"Well for one you're living in the same house."

"Second is how much you care about him." A female voice said from the doorway.

They turned to look and saw a girl with long blond hair wearing short shorts and a small jacket with a yellow top.

"Hey Yang." Sora said from the living room.

"Hey Sora, Sonia got you again huh?"

"Yea and I was being good too." Sora said innocently.

"You wouldn't know what good is if it bit you on the nose." Another voice said walking in.

The voiced belonged to another girl. This one had white hair in a ponytail to the side wearing a skirt and a white lace shirt.

"Ah Weiss as cold as ever I see." Sora said calmly as he looked at her.

Weiss started to say something but another girl walking in stopped her. She wore black clothes and a bow in the shape of cat ears. The girl pushed Weiss into the kitchen away from Sora.

"Thanks Blake, I don't think they need to go at it right now." Lance said as he watched Weiss pout a little.

"You do feel something for him Sonia after all the adventures you two had and as many times as he saved you. I would be surprised if nothing did developed." Blake said as she said down at the table.

"Speaking of that can you tell us what happened when you were a merc?" Yang asked Sora who sat up slowly groaning in pain.

"The room's still spinning."

He felt someone beside him and he turned to look before jumping a little as he saw a girl wearing a red hood cloaked with dark brown hair.

"Damn Ruby. When did you get there?" Sora asked

"Will you tell us?" Ruby asked ignoring Sora.

Sora hesitated until he felt a arm around his shoulders and he look to see it was Yang.

"Might as well. You know she won't leave you alone until you do." Yang said.

Sora sighed in defeat as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Alright I'll tell you. But get comfy this could take a while."

Ruby sat in the middle of the couch while Yang and Lance sat at the ends. Sora sat in a recliner while Sonia, Weiss and Blake brought chairs out of the kitchen sat them in the living room around Sora as they got comfy ready to hear what happened.

* * *

There you have it everyone the first chapter of a merc's tale. I hope you all enjoyed it, Dayton McCloud has his own story called Beacon of Light. I recommend reading it if you want a good story. Fair warning after this chapter it's going to be mostly OC's. If you like the story let me know. I may be taking OC's soon but i'm not sure. If i do I'll let you all know in the next chapter. Again thank you all for taking time and reading it. I should have the next chapter done soon if everything goes as planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long for this chapter I've had writers block and things happening so I couldn't write as much as i like to. I promise to try and update faster and i already have the next chapter planned and there will be some new characters. Not sure how many new ones but i know up to three. A big thanks to Dayton McCloud for co-authoring and you should check out his RWBY story Beacon of hope and thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy the story.

I don't own RWBY

Normal speech

_thoughts._

* * *

In a small town that at the edge of a forest in the kingdom of Vale. People crowded the streets while making their way to the center of the village where a giant of man wearing ripped jeans a white sleeveless shirt and a blue vest. On the back of the vest was the image of a spear with a flag attached to it. His muscles were scared from countless fights he had when he was younger. He rubbed his brown mullet while his green eyes studied four young men. The young men surrounded him while a crowd of adults gathered around. The man gave a deep laugh before motioning for the young men to come at him.

"Come on let's see what you all are made of!" He said as one of the young men charged at him.

He grinned before back handing him into the crowd as another one tried to attack him from behind before he elbowed the young man on top of the head making him land face first into the ground. One of them pulled a small knife out of his pocket and the giant of man laughed more before giving the man a wicked grin.

"Come on, if you're brave enough." He said.

The man went to stab him but he caught the hand with the knife before he started to clench his hand around the knife and hand until the knife fell to the ground and the bones of the man's hand started to break. He let out a yell of pain before the giant head-butted him knocking him out. A yell was heard before the final man ran towards the giant. The giant raised his boot up and kicked him right in the chest making him fall to the ground out of breath. The giant kneeled down and looked at the young man.

"Next time rethink your plan of taking money from honest people. Because next time I'll break every bone in your body."The giant said before standing up while some of the towns people came and started to drag them away. The crowd dispersed except one spiky hair teen wearing dark brown cargo pants and white sleeveless shirt his arms were bandaged from countless cuts. The giant looked over at him.

"You're late Sora." He said turning to him.

"Sorry Rhino dad needed my help with a few jobs." Sora said.

"Question Sora; do you know what's most important thing in a fight?" Rhino asked him.

"Whoever strikes first." Sora said knowingly.

"Wrong!" Rhino said as he karate chopped Sora in the head.

"Ow!" Sora said rubbing his head.

"It's keeping your cool and studying your enemies. Defend yourself until you find an opening then strike."Rhino said.

"Yea yea I know, you tell me that during every lesson."

"The reason I keep telling you is because you're to thickskulled to learn that lesson. Do you know why you lose against people? Why you fall so easily in a fight?"

Sora said nothing as he listened his head hanging.

"It's because you rush into battle, you don't watch and study your enemy. After that you lose and when you do your anger gets the best of you and clouds your mind. That's why. I can't tell you how many times I seen someone die because they made that mistake."

"I understand Rhino." Sora said nodding.

"Good now to start your training today." Rhino said as he walked over to a small fountain where a large battle axe leaned against the fountain; at the top it had a barrel and a trigger on the hilt. He picked it up before tossing it to Sora who caught it before falling to the ground with a thud.

"150 laps around the town with that on your back."

Sora looked at him in shock.

"What?! Why?"He said as he pushed it off him and standing up.

"50 laps as normal, another 50 for being late and the last 50 for blowing a hole in the side of the store."

"That wasn't my fault I fell and pulled the trigger by accident."

"The only way to get Harris off my back is to punish you and that's it now get going before I make it 200 laps."

Sora sighed before putting the strap over his shoulder trying to stay up from the weight of the axe. He soon started to slowly jog away as he tried to keep standing under the weight of the battle axe. Rhino watched him before walking into town lost in thought.

* * *

A couple of days passed and Sora was in the gym lifting weights while Rhino watched. He put a couple more weights on and Sora arms gave out before the weights came down onto his chest knocking the wind out of him. Rhino sighed and lifted the weights off him.

"Alright that may have been a bad idea." Rhino said setting the weights back on the stand.

"'May have been' my ass." Sora said as his arms fell to the side and he laid on the bench.

"Least you can lift more than before."

Sora sat up and put his feet on the hard floor as he rubbed the back of his head before picking up a bottle of water and drinking some.

"Sora why did you want to be stronger?"

Sora looked at the bottle water as he thought for a minute.

"I don't really know." Sora said before taking another drink of water.

Rhino nodded before the door opened and both of them of turned to see a woman with long dark brown in a pony tail that went to her shoulder blades she wore a white dress with black lace her sea blue eyes were full of worry as she ran up to them and stopped as she looked at Rhino.

"Darrick we have a problem." She said to him.

"Hey Rhino how does she know your name?" Sora asked.

"This is Selina my wife." Rhino said making Sora spit out some of the water he was drinking.

"You're wife!?"

"Why are you so surprised?" Rhino asked.

"Because she's beautiful and you're… you." Sora said.

Rhino growled a little before smacking him in the back of the head.

"Anyway what is it Selina?" Rhino asked.

"Naomi is missing and the last person that saw her said she was heading to the forest." She said.

"That's not good, Grimm have been increasing around the forest." Sora said.

Rhino said nothing as he made his way to the door leaving Selina and Sora there. Sora stood up and he started to follow, he stopped at the door before turning to Selina.

"Don't worry we'll find her." Sora said grinning before running out the door and heading to the forest.

* * *

Sora headed deep into the forest looking for any sign of Naomi. He stopped when he saw some fresh tracks he kneeled down to look and saw that they were small as if a child made them. Right behind them was a pair of claw marks. He counted nine marks in all as he frowned.

"Beowolves, this isn't good at all." He said to himself.

He looked around when a high pitch scream caught his attention. He took off running towards it. He jumped over falling tree limbs and ignored the leaves that smacked him. He ran into a clearing were he found a small child no older than eight. She had short brown hair wearing a pair of blue shorts and a sleeveless green shirt. He ran up to her and kneeled down so they were eye leveled.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

She nodded with tears running down her face, she started to say something but her eyes widen in fear and Sora head a growl behind him he slowly turned around and saw two beowolves slowly approaching them; both had a gleam of hunger in their eyes. Sora gently pushed the girl behind him before reaching in his pockets and pulling out a set of brass knuckles.

"Stay behind me and keep low." He said taking a boxing stance.

He felt fear but he knew better than not to let it show if he did then the girl would panic and things would get a lot worse. He was trying to figure out a way to beat them when Rhino's advice echoed in his mind.

"Watch your opponent and wait for a chance to strike." He said aloud to himself as he started to study the beowolves.

One of them rushed at him its claw drawn back ready to stab him. Sora side stepped and punched its arm knocking the arm out of place before sending a left into its rib cage making it howl in slight pain and it jump back growling angrily at him. The second one jumped at him and Sora threw an overhead punch hitting it in the head knocking it to the ground. The first one rushed at him and swiped at him making him back up to dodge it. He looked for an opening but couldn't find one and that's when he noticed the second one going towards the girl.

"_Damn it, it did this to get me away from her. Tch they're clever." _ Sora thought.

The beowolve open its mouth at the moment Sora threw a punch. It closed its mouth on Sora's knuckle crushing the brass knuckle. Sora panicked and knew he had to do something before he lost his hand. He quickly punched it with his other hand and dragged the knuckled across its face drawing blood and making it roar in pain. Sora quickly pulled his left hand out before running towards the girl and picking her up and setting her on his back before running to the edge of the clearing.

"We have to get out of here." He said as he heard the beowolves behind him.

"Look out!" the girl screamed in fear.

Sora came to a stop as a third beowolve jumped out of a bush its mouth open. Sora crossed his arms and closed his eyes ready for his death but it never came instead there was a sound as if a cannon was fired. Sora heard a thud and opened his eyes and uncrossed his arms as he looked in awe at the beowolve. It laid dead at his feet with a large hole blown in its torso. The bushes moved and Rhino stepped into the clearing the barrel in top of his battle axe smoking.

"Rhino!" Sora exclaimed.

"Daddy!" the girl yelled happily.

"Daddy?!" Sora asked looking at her.

"Sora protect Naomi while I'll take care of these two." Rhino said walking towards the beowolves.

One of them faked a rush and Rhino smirked.

"You'll have to do better than that to take me out." Rhino said to one of them.

One of them howled before rushing at him and lunged at him. Rhino swung his axe cutting it in half both parts falling behind him. The second beowolve swiped at him but Rhino cut its arm off and brought his axe back up in a backhand slash cutting its head off. Sora watched in awe at the scene.

"_I knew he was strong but damn. Is his strength coming from the fact he wants to protect Naomi?"_ Sora thought as he watched Rhino.

Rhino walked up to him and took Naomi off his back setting her on his shoulder.

"Come on let's get out of here before more of them show up." Rhino said. Sora nodded and followed Rhino.

* * *

They walked through the forest after a bit Rhino looked back at Sora.

"You're quieter than usual what's on your mind?" Rhino asked.

"Things are getting worse with the increase of Grimm and I'm tired of sitting around acting like no of this is happening. I want to do something about it." Sora said looking at Rhino.

"Seems like you found your reason for wanting to get stronger. To protect people am I right?"

"Yea you are; I noticed it when I was protecting Naomi. The only thing I could think was "I will protect her."" Sora said.

Rhino nodded and thought a few minutes before looking at Sora.

"Sora do you know of a mercenary group called Avalanche?"

"No I don't, what about them?"

"I lead them and I want you to join Sora."

"What?"

"True you are reckless and hardheaded but I have no doubt you will be a great fighter. You already shown that."

"Alright I'll join." Sora said after a few minutes of silence.

"Go home and pack then head to the port city west of here tomorrow."

Sora nodded and walked to his house while Rhino took Naomi back home all the time feeling a pair of eyes watching him.

* * *

That night it was a full moon as Rhino stood at the edge of the forest drinking some beer. He looked up at the full moon and cloudless sky when he felt someone presence close by. He turned to look and saw a hooded figure walking up to him.

"I had a feeling you were watching." Rhino said to the figure.

"I asked you not to let him follow in my footsteps." The hooded figure said.

"He won't follow he'll make a path of his own, he's already doing that. If I was you I would be proud."

"I am however…" the figure went quiet.

"No one said it's easy to live our kind of life." Rhino said taking another drink of beer.

He heard the figure move closer and holds out a box to him.

"Make sure he gets those. It's a better weapon." The figure said as Rhino took the box and the figure turn to walk away.

"You should go see him. He looks a lot like you." Rhino said.

"To painful." The figure said walking into the forest silently.

Rhino watched the figure and looked at the box before patrolling the town.

* * *

There you have it everyone, I hope you enjoy it and looking forward to the next chapter. Again sorry it took so long I'll try to update more often . Anyways thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
